User talk:Cerrwiden
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Anybody still play MSA?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Dunewolfz MSMV liveries in MSPR? Hey man, I noticed you uploaded a few of the MSMV Liveries for the Beelzebuggy Carabid onto the page, but they are taken in MSPR? I'm guessing that's a mod but how did you get that mod? I would love to get it somehow and play around with some of the AI only liveries from MSMV, cheers! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 23:44, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pacific Rift Mod Thanks for the response, sounds interesting :) Although it does sound a little risky and, since I've platinumed MSPR and got all the vehicles, I don't wanna risk losing or corrupting my save file etc. But I would love to know if there's any MSMV mods that let us access the AI only liveries in the original game. Would you be able to post some more AI only liveries onto the Wiki? A couple of my favourites include the blue, green & white Wombat Typhoon, the greeny-yellow X-Tread Jester Super BXR and also the orange Marathon Springbok Kalahari. That would be awesome if you could post more! P.S. when posting on talk pages, please make sure you sign the post by typing 4 of these things: ~ it let's us know who's posted the message :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:18, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Pacific Rift Mod No worries man it's cool :) Look forward to seeing more images, I can see you've already uploaded some more. It's nice to know I'm not alone on this Wiki anymore lol. Back in the days that MSPR online was active and Evo Studios was still open, this wiki was quite active and user's like me, Chuck1551, Dunewolfz, Phendranaguardian, Monument Valley Racer etc. all used to post all the time. Being that MotorStorm is completely dead now (I know we have Onrush coming, but it'll never be the same...) we've pretty much all moved on with our lives but we still return occasionally. I've had a surge of interest in MotorStorm again and I might even be buying MSAE on PS2 in the next couple of days. I went off on a bit of a tangent here lol but I look forward to seeing more MSMV liveries on the pages :) Merry Christmas! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:04, December 25, 2017 (UTC) MSA Saves Hi there my friend, I was wondering If you maybe have a Complete Save game for Motorstorm Apocalypse with All vehicles unlocked, do you happen to have one? It's the last Motorstorm game where I need to unlock the vehicles, since Tomknocker shared and amazing and master piece save for Motorstorm Pacific Rift :) Thank you so much for any help my friend, I love the Motorstorm games, really cool arcade racing games! Cheers, Manuel Dust23 Motorstorm Apocalypse Latest DLC Set V3 PKG Hi there again Cerrwiden, don't worry my friend, I was able to get a save game from a friend who plays MSA and I got nearly everything unlocked, just missing some "yellow" locked parts but we're so close to unlock the remaining parts, this means we have all vehicles unlocked, 100% online progress and rank level 80, the maximium level :) But thank you very much for your save game! By the way, I saw you want the latest DLC FIX PKG that I release some days ago for MSA that contains nearly All DLC ever released, just missing 2 carbon Pre-order Superbikes, well as I can't give direct links here, I'm giving you something better, an Invitation to join the Facebook Motorstorm Series Group, this is where I'm releasing Save game projects and DLC projects, just send a request to join there, I'm pretty sure our admins will accept you, here's the link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/motorstorm.series/ When you're accepted, just look for the MSA DLC Set V3, that's the most updated DLC FIX PKG so far now, enjoy! Cheers, M23